


Truly in LOVE

by AryClairy



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryClairy/pseuds/AryClairy
Summary: La noche está preparada, todo está en su punto. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿estarán ellos preparados?
Relationships: Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch/Ruby, Ruby/Sapphire
Kudos: 2





	Truly in LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> — Esta historia se sitúa después de destrozar el meteorito pero antes del epílogo.—

La joven de ojos zafiros se encontraba observando su ventana, viendo como empezaba a oscurecer. La tenue habitación solo contaba con su presencia, sus únicos acompañantes eran sus débiles suspiros. Había algo que no dejaba de atosigar a su mente. ¿O quizás es mejor hablar de alguien?

«Ruby» repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Ella sabía que para que saliera de su mente necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba estar con él después de todo lo que había pasado en el día de ayer. Pero de todas formas la sensación de que no debía de confiarse no dejaba de atosigarla. Aunque ahora fuera diferente, Ruby le había enseñado que no era bueno hacerse ilusiones. Que no todo era como aquellas historias de amor que había visto desde que era pequeña.

Ayer pareció que todo cambiaba. Los dos juntos, en el espacio, saber que al no poder estar el uno sin el otro la mejor opción era correr peligro pero estando u nidos. Por desgracia no volvieron a hablar más, despertó en su cama recién empezaba el atardecer y la única persona que había podido ver había sido su padre.

Sapphire se lamentaba apoyándose en la ventana. Al recordar lo sucedido no podía evitar que la vergüenza la invadiese; no podía creer que había sido capaz de llorar porque la entrada para la "lluvia de meteoritos de Litleo" se había destrozado. Pero era normal, era la primera vez que Ruby dejaba de ser un idiota y le invitaba a salir, dejando de fingir que no eran nada.

Después de todo, ¿cómo actuaría ahora Ruby? ¿Volvería a ser igual? Quizás Ruby seguía comportándose de la misma manera que en el momento antes subir a Rayquaza.

Era todo un misterio.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando una piedra golpeó el cristal de su ventana. Cuando la abrió y se dispuso a observar quién era el causante de dicha piedra voladora, se quedó como dicha roca. No podía creerse que esa persona que tanto rondaba por su mente apareciera frente a su casa y encima haciéndole señas para que bajara.

Con el corazón en un puño comenzó a andar hasta su encuentro. Podía notar como sus mejillas empezaban a tomar color. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué quería decirle? Estaba tan nerviosa que le aterraba tropezar y caerse a sus pies nada más salir. Con suerte eso no pasó.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa?— Tartamudeó por los nervios. El joven de ojos carmesís le sonrió en respuesta. Le pareció adorable la actitud de la castaña; a pesar de estar nerviosa y con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, no dejaba de estar a la defensiva. Siempre había sido así de tierna. El joven supo que tenía que responderle y así lo hizo.

— Hay un lugar al que tenemos que ir, también tengo que decirte algo. — Sapphire le observó confundida. Varias dudas vinieron a su mente, pero la principal no era otra que: ¿a dónde? Tras ver la mirada de la joven, Ruby supo que no le había transmitido la seguridad y confianza que a él le gustaría. Volvió a regalarle otra sonrisa, una más dulce, una que provoco que esa inquietud fuera yéndose del cuerpo de Sapphire. — Tengo que cumplir mi promesa, ¿no?

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Estaban encima de Pilo, el Tropius de Sapphire, sobrevolando el Hoenn nocturno. La chica de ojos zafiros observaba las vistas con una sensación de inquietud, sin saber qué esperar ni qué hacer. Inconscientemente su mente le hacía recordar aquel momento vivido encima de su Pokémon Pilo pero ella intentaba ignorarlo. Aunque se le hacía imposible. Al menos la Hoenn de noche les regalaba un paisaje que poca gente podía observar desde la superficie de la tierra.

— Parece tan diferente de noche. — A pesar de que el comentario del joven la pilló desprevenida simplemente se limitó a seguir mirando aquel panorama idílico. — ¿No crees? — Inquirió Ruby para lograr sacar una respuesta a su compañera de Pokédex. Sapphire le observó; en un principio hizo ademán de contestarle pero no llegó a dejar salir ningún sonido de sus labios, acto seguido miró sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas. — ¿Sapphire?

Tragó aire y al fin correspondió al intento de función fática que le brindaba el joven. — ¿De qué querías hablar?— Ruby la observó algo sorprendido, era cierto que quiera romper aquel silencio que les envolvía pero no creía que fuera necesario hacerlo con un martillo de mil toneladas. Esquivó aquellos ojos azules tan profundos mientras intentaba ordenar en su mente todas aquellas ideas que había reunido para aquella noche. Él pensaba que iba a tener más tiempo, pero de todas formas era obvio que ella iba a querer hablar del "tema" sin acudir a ninguna acotación.

— Bueno... — Aclaró su garganta. — Te había invitado a ver la lluvia de meteoritos de Litleo. Quería cumplir, aunque sea así, mi promesa.

— Todo es porque nos quedamos sin entradas...—Sapphire le interrumpió y él casi agradeció que aquello pasara. Ruby la observó, al escuchar su voz sabía que ella estaba temblando. La culpabilidad le empezó a invadir. — Todo por mi culpa.

Ruby la tomó por los hombros suavemente. Sapphire le miraba mientras se mordía el labio inferior, intentando que las intrusas lágrimas no surcaran por sus mejillas. El muchacho le sonrió intentando relajarla. Para la sorpresa de la castaña ceniza ese gesto de él había conseguido detener aquella sensación que le oprimía el pecho.

Él siempre conseguía hacerla sentir bien, a pesar de todas las adversidades.

Sapphire le sonrió y Ruby sintió que le había robado por unos instantes el aliento. Una ligera imagen de una niña cruzó por su mente. Dos sonrisas idénticas que habían atrapado la mente y cuerpo del muchacho de ojos rubís.

Ella siempre conseguía brindarle esa sensación de calidez y pureza, a pesar de todas las situaciones vividas.

De un momento a otro la lluvia de meteoritos empezó y ambos voltearon al cielo. A pesar de haber sido capaces de ver el espacio exterior aquel paisaje no carecía de belleza. Era hasta mágico, ver como aquellos meteoritos recorrían el inmenso cielo de la región y se difuminaban en el intenso azabache del cielo. Ambos se encontraban disfrutando de la vista, sentados, uno al lado del otro. A veces se miraban de reojo, tragaban saliva. Deseando que aquellos diez centímetros que los separaban desaparecieran. Pero Sapphire aún seguía sintiéndose insegura, sin saber qué decir, qué hacer o siquiera qué pensar. Ruby sentía que aún tenía que decirle bastantes cosas, aquella lluvia comenzada antes de tiempo le había dado un tiempo extra para prepararse a sí mismo.

Pero llegó un momento que ya no aguantaba más, no quería volver a ser un cobarde, no iba a guardarse sus sentimientos para él mismo nunca más. Era algo que tenía que dejarle claro antes de empezar.

— Lo siento.

Sapphire lo miró aturdida. Empezó a comprender sus palabras y se sitió conmocionada. Pero acto seguido volvió a mirar el espectáculo, una parte de ella aún se negaba a todo aquello.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes?— Ella tan solo quería escuchar las razones de su disculpa, quería que él por fin se sincerara con ella. Quería escucharlo de sus palabras.

— Por todo.

La castaña suspiró, tendría que habérselo esperado. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Por haberle engañado, por no confiar en ella, por fingir una maldita amnesia haciéndole sentir una idiota? Pero antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle algo, el azabache le dejó sin palabras.

— Por haberte hecho daño, Sapphire.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. La joven notaba como su mirada se empezaba a humedecer, la mirada profunda de Ruby la envolvía, la encogía. Le hacía sentir única. Todo parecía detenerse, como si ellos fueran las únicas personas en el mundo. Ambos notaban el latido de sus corazones acelerados por cada parte de sus cuerpos. Sus miradas parecían que jugaban el pinball; miraban el ojo izquierdo del otro, el derecho y por unos momentos los labios del otro. Cuando al fin notaban que pronto esos centímetros se iban a volver milímetros, el Pokémon de la entrenadora, Tropius, se movió bruscamente provocado que Sapphire se cayera en el pecho del entrenador y... bueno, que casi ambos se cayeran de su lomo. Las mejillas de la muchacha parecían dos bayas Zrezas de lo carmesí que estaban. Notaba los latidos de su corazón muy acelerados pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación, comprendió que no era solo un corazón el que escuchaba: el de Ruby estaba igual que acelerado. Ambos se alejaron rápidamente mientras miraban hacia otro lado.

Exactamente, ¿iban a...? Ambos notaban como su pulso se aceleraba muchísimo más al pensar en sus labios rozándose con el otro.

— Pilo, ¿q-qué ocurre? — Aunque intentaba hacerlo con toda la dignidad del mundo, aún seguía nerviosa por lo anterior. El Pokémon suspiró agotado. — ¿Estás cansado? — Sapphire se apresuró a mirar a Ruby preocupada, el bienestar de su querido Pokémon fue todo lo que invadió su mente. — Ruby, tenemos que bajar en algún lugar y dejar descansar a Pilo.

Rápidamente decidieron donde aterrizar para darle un gran respiro al pobre Tropius; aunque la lluvia de meteoritos podía contemplarse a la lejanía, había pasado a un segundo plano. Decidieron dirigirse a la base secreta de Sapphire, en pocas palabras el comienzo de todo; el comienzo de ambos viajes, el comienzo de la apuesta... el comienzo de un nuevo amor y el reencuentro de uno de antaño. Había tantos recuerdos que al llegar simplemente se dejaron caer en la fina hierba de la entrada. El cielo aún continuaba con su espectáculo y aunque no era tan detallado, parecía inclusive más especial para ambos.

Sapphire cerró los ojos y los recuerdos la acecharon. Como si se trataran de una melodía infinita aquellas imágenes en su mente iban recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, todos los sentidos. Aún con los ojos cerrados era capaz de visualizar aquella carta, concretamente aquella frase de «Te aseguro que te verás muy en ellas» escrita con aquella letra tan hermosa que no tenía nada que ver con la letra horrible que conseguía hacer ahora. Si dejaba la mente en blanco podía escuchar el derrumbe en la Cueva Granito en Pueblo Azuliza... como corrió por simplemente un rival, un «no tengo un amigo tan raro». De la misma manera, por un momento, sintió el tacto de la mano de Ruby en su mano derecha, aquella vez que tuvieron que utilizar la M.O Buceo con Relo. Aún después de haber soltado su mano, seguía sintiendo como el pulso se aceleraba en esa parte de su cuerpo. Y aún después de haber pasado tanto tiempo... al tomarla antes de partir con Rayquaza... seguía sintiéndose de la misma manera. Recordó el olor del auto volador de Wallace, ese olor a ambientador de Lavanda, que la abrumó al verse encerrada sin poder escapar... más al saber que su primer amor y el amor de su vida eran la misma persona, y mucho más al saber que se acercaba la batalla final y ella no podía hacer nada. Por ultimo... sus papilas gustativas recordaron la rica "sopa de bayas" que preparaba Ruby en su viaje en busca de recolectar información sobre Pokémon para su padre. Aquella aventura, los dos juntos... era algo que no podría olvidar... y sin duda uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.

Sin dudarlo, Ruby había conquistado a Sapphire en todos los aspectos posibles.

Por otro lado Ruby miraba al cielo, pero también la miraba de reojo. Por un momento creyó que se había dormido, pero la sonrisa que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios detonaba que no estaba dormida. O quizás estaba teniendo un sueño la mar de increíble. «Si es así, ¿estaré yo en él?» se preguntaba, « ¿seré capaz de provocar esa sonrisa en Sapphire de ahora en adelante?». Pero él ya estaba harto, quería dejar de preguntárselo, quería tomar las riendas de sus acciones. Quería asegurar las dudas de su mente. Quería poder actuar como quisiera sin preocuparse por los "¿Y si?". Él sabía que ya no quería estar sin lo que más le importaba en ese mundo, y la tenía justo a su lado.

«Porque por muchas adversidades que sucedan entre nosotros, seguiremos adelante juntos, sonriendo como cuando solo éramos unos niños, sin preocuparnos por lo que vendrá.»

Parecía que la lluvia de meteoritos ya había fulminado, Sapphire abrió los ojos y suspiró. Quizás se habría perdido gran parte de la escena, pero no cambiaría por nada lo que su mente le había brindado. Pero parecía que todavía no había finalizado pues un último y solitario cometa sobrevolaba el silencioso y tenue techo de Hoenn. A pesar de ser pequeño tenía una belleza inigualable. Sapphire lo observó maravillada pero unas dos palabras del muchacho de ojos rubís fueron suficientes para ganarse toda la atención de la castaña.

— Te quiero.

Sapphire notó que le faltaba la respiración y por unos momentos se quedó en el suelo sin poder casi moverse. Cuando pudo recomponer, de forma superficial, la compostura se sentó y observó a su compañero. Él se cubría con su gorro, manteniendo el agarre con sus manos. La joven notó como su labio inferior empezaba a temblar, como su ritmo se aceleraba hasta llegar a resonar por sus oídos. Con lentitud y delicadeza posó ambas manos en los antebrazos de él. Al notar el tacto de la de ojos zafiros su cuerpo dio un leve respingo.

— N-No... — Sapphire detuvo su acción de quitar sus manos del rostro del muchacho al escuchar su voz. — No quiero que m-me mires en e-este momento. — El leve tartamudeo el joven le provocó una sensación cálida en el cuerpo. Como si fuera por arte de magia, las palabras de Ruby consiguieron el efecto contrario en ella. Levemente había conseguido retirar los brazos del joven, empujo levemente de ellos para conseguir que el joven, aunque parecía que no quería, quedara sentado a su altura. A pesar de estar cara a cara aún aquel sombrero que siempre llevaba el joven cubría totalmente su rostro. Con ternura finalmente empezó a retirar la prenda. Al hacerlo Ruby estaba preparado para taparse con los brazos que Sapphire había dejado ir. Pero la intuición de la entrenadora ganó por goleada al coordinador, en cuanto subió las manos ella las aprisionó en el pecho del joven.

Ruby cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar que ella pudiera contemplar con todo detalle cada fracción de su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojizas, a conjunto de sus esferas que en aquel momento estaban escondidas tras sus parpados. Sapphire ya empezaba a notar como su mirada empezaba a hacerse borrosa a consecuencia de sus lágrimas pero solo había una parte del rostro del coordinador que llamaba su atención, era como si estuviera marcando a fuego en su retina. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. En cuanto menos lo esperaba el azabache Sapphire se puso de rodillas, dejó ir el agarre que mantenía en el joven y sujetó tímidamente su rostro con ambas manos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y dejó caer sus manos en la fría hierba que los rodeaba. Aún más sobrecogido quedó al notar los labios de la muchacha en aquella zona que tanto recibía el interés de la castaña.

Él tan solo se limitó a volver a cerrar sus ojos, esta vez con delicadeza, simplemente dando paso a los sentimientos que querían invadirle tras la acción de Sapphire. Ella se separó con lentitud; tan solo era una cicatriz pero significaba tanto para ella que las pocas veces que la había visto siempre le embargaba aquel sentimiento de culpa y decepción consigo misma. Por no haberle protegido aquel día, por haberse quedado inmóvil. Todo aquello que convivió con ella desde aquel día, toda esa sensación de protección que siempre había querido ofrecer a aquel niño travieso, bajo un juramento firmado con un dulce beso.

Al encontrarse ambas miradas, tanto el atardecer como el anochecer, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Sapphire dejó que todas esas emociones que la embargaban se convirtieran en cálidas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. En el lado de Ruby, unas débiles lágrimas adornaban aquellas esferas carmesí. Por un momento, antes de sumergirse en un llanto infinito le regaló una sonrisa a su compañero de aventuras. — Te quiero.

Y como si fueran imanes atrayéndose la joven se dejó caer en el pecho del joven. Con ambas manos se aferró con fuerza a su camiseta. Ruby suavemente la envolvió con sus brazos y empezó a acariciar con delicadeza el cuerpo de la joven. Por una vez se sentían uno al lado del otro, sin barreras, sin ningún tipo de espacio entre ellos. Como su llanto no se detenía Ruby la aferró más a él. Lo cual provocó que el agarre de ella aumentara su fuerza aún más. No tardó ni un segundo que un quejido del chico adornara el paisaje.

Sapphire se alejó rápidamente, avergonzada. — ¡L-Lo siento! — Ruby la observó; totalmente sonrojada, aún se podía divisar un resto de lágrimas por su rostro (llegó a la conclusión de que el resto de lágrimas se encontraban en su camiseta, ya que la notaba bastante húmeda), con una expresión entre conmocionada, preocupada y tierna, sobretodo tierna.

Por un momento Ruby supo que había llegado la hora de correr un tupido velo. El joven se encogió de hombros con una expresión de superioridad. En un principio ella no entendía el cambio de actitud del muchacho, al escuchar sus palabras todo cobró sentido.

— Vaya, veo que una salvaje como tú nunca olvida las costumbres. — El tono burlesco del azabache fue la gota que colmó el vaso en la pobre castaña. A pesar que sabía que en menos de unos segundos iba a sufrir la ira de Sapphire, no podía dejar de reír como si no hubiera un mañana. Ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar aquel comportamiento por un simple "te quiero" que él le hubiera dicho. ¡Ella no era ninguna salvaje!

Cuando ella preparó toda su energía para destrozar el hombro del azabache lo dejó ir como si de un ataque "Venganza" se tratase. Pero, como el mismo ataque, no tuvo efecto por haber sido interrumpido por el ataque del azabache. "Atadura" en aquel brazo que estaba preparado para impactar y romper varios huesos. Sapphire se sorprendió pero acto seguido le envió una mirada enojada, si alguien se paraba a oírla hasta podía escucharla gruñir. Ruby le guiñó el ojo y ella notó que las ganas de matarlo incrementaban.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que él siempre iba a ser así, ellos siempre iban a ser así. Sonrió mostrando sus característicos colmillos, no era algo que a ella le disgustara.

Al final, rápidamente con el otro brazo, le consiguió devolver una magnifica respuesta a su despectivo comentario. Ruby se lamentó acariciando su brazo, después de soltar a la castaña, mientras Sapphire se limitaba a celebrar su victoria con una sonrisa. El joven contempló esa sonrisa y no pudo evitar que otra apareciera en su rostro. La miró, ella sin duda era tan adorable. Consideró por unos momentos dejarse golpear otra vez con tal de ver ese gesto en ella. Antes de que pudiera seguir contemplando esa sonrisa, ella la cambió por otra burlona.

— No sé por qué siempre me llamas "salvaje" si ayer llorabas porque no querías estar separado de mí hasta el final. — Ruby sintió las ganas de matarla esta vez.

— Ya te lo dije ayer, ¡yo no estaba llorando! — De repente un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza. — Yo no soy quien estaba llorando porque cierta entrada se había roto.

Sapphire estaba preparada para protestar pero las palabras no llegaron a salir al ver la expresión de Ruby. Aunque parecía que su intención fuera burlarse de ella, como siempre, tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Aquella frase tan solo le recordaba que aquella chica siempre había sido adorable, linda y tierna. Y que seguía enamorado de ella tras tantas cosas... como para no estarlo. El corazón de la muchacha se apretó al conectar sus miradas. Podría haberse cabreado pero aquella mirada se lo impedía, aquellos sentimientos que le embriagaban se lo impedían.

La mano de Ruby se entrelazó con la de ella. Todo aquello que les rodeaba se había distorsionado, había pasado a segundo plano. Tan solo la mirada del otro tenía la importancia. Lentamente se empezaron a acercar. Sus manos se aferraban cada vez más. El joven la sentía aún demasiado alejada, con su mano restante, aquella que tenía apoyada en el suelo, empezó a acariciar la mejilla de la castaña delicadamente. Por un momento ella se quedó bloqueada ante tal acción. Sabía que ya no debía mantenerse a la defensiva, ya no tenía que reprimir sus sentimientos. Le sonrió con un brillo mágico en sus ojos zafiros. Ruby quiso contemplar con más detenimiento aquella sonrisa, aquellos labios rosados que... estaba deseando besar durante tanto tiempo que ni él podía imaginárselo. Abandonó su mejilla y acorraló su barbilla, colocando en primer plano aquello que el joven no podía dejar de mirar. Los labios de la joven se entrecerraron mientras contemplaba que la mirada de él se dirigía solamente a éstos. Por un momento se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, sin poder controlar todos aquellos sentimientos que le estaban golpeando. Ruby se dedicaba solo a mirar, no actuaba, la esperaba a ella. Él no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiese, por mucho que su cuerpo y alma se morían por besarla.

Ella cerró los ojos, dándole una señal. Podía notar como sus parpados temblaban de los nervios. El joven sintió un vuelco en el estómago; había llegado la hora, por fin iba a hacerlo, iba a sentir sus labios rosados contra los suyos. No lo creía.

Pero aún iba a tener que esperar un poco más.

Un sonido infernal empezó a hacerse sonar en la escena que ambos estaban interpretando. Ruby y Sapphire se alejaron de golpe, aquello no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Después de unos segundos de desconcierto consiguieron adivinar que aquello que sonaba era de Ruby y la causante era su madre y una llamada muy inoportuna.

— ¡Ruby, ¿dónde estás?! — Ambos intercambiaron sus miradas antes de que sus rostros se tornaran de un brillante carmesí.

—Pues... — Su mente aún tenía que volver a sus cabales. Quién era, dónde estaba, con quién estaba y... lo más importante, y que su mente no quería recordar, qué estaba a punto de hacer. — Estoy con Sapphire.

Se escuchó un leve ruido y una ligera risilla. Ambos jóvenes no supieron interpretar aquello. No se podían imaginar que había una mujer eufórica al otro lado de la línea que había exclamado una onomatopeya y tirado algunas cosas de la mesa, sin querer, tras aquella revelación.

— ¿Mamá?

— Hola, querida, espero que mi hijo no te esté dando mucho la lata. — Sapphire soltó una débil carcajada y Ruby tan solo suspiró. — Ay, que ganas de que seas mi nuera.

Aunque aquello solo había sido un pequeño susurro ambos jóvenes lo habían escuchado perfectamente. Habían alcanzado todos los tonos posibles de rojo. Empezaba a ser preocupante.

— No olvidéis que mañana tenéis que participar en el concurso Pokémon, así que ya es tarde. Debéis volver ya.

Su madre tenía razón. Pero Ruby dejó escapar una pequeña idea que se le había venido a la cabeza, y Sapphire, algo nerviosa, estuvo de acuerdo con ello. En vez de dejarse caer directamente en su pueblo... ambos decidieron hacer primero una parada, allí, en aquella ruta, donde comenzó todo... la segunda vez que se conocieron. Ellos sabían que tenían que regresar ya... pero era un día especial. Y no podían dejarlo ir.

Aquella base secreta tenía tantas memorias en ella... que no podían evitar que les sacara una sonrisa a ambos. No tuvieron una buena impresión del otro, pero justo como imanes fueron atrayéndose cada vez más al otro. De un rival a un compañero de vida. Les invadían sentimientos tiernos, bellos, aunque aún seguían bastante nerviosos por lo vivido anteriormente aquellas emociones les mantenían en una nube, en otro mundo. En su propio mundo, en aquel que crearon tras una apuesta de ochenta días.

Ya era hora de volver. Empezaron a caminar, uno junto al otro. En un principio todo aquello que les envolvía era suficiente para acompañarles, pero después de unos minutos las palabras envolvieron dicho ambiente. Conversaciones relacionadas con el pasado, con todos esos recuerdos que compartían. Pronto las risas se hicieron presentes.

Ambos no podían sentirse más afortunados de estar allí en aquel momento, de compartir aquellas palabras, aquellos recuerdos, de estar el uno al lado del otro, de simplemente convivir en el mismo mundo.

Ya habían avanzado medio camino. Empezaban a sentirse algo vacíos; en nada tendrían que despedirse, aún necesitaban tantas cosas que decirse, tantas cosas por terminar. Ruby sintió el impulso de seguir manteniendo la conversación con ella.

— Aún no me creo que vayas a participar en un concurso. — Sapphire lo miró, se le notaba bastante insegura. — Y más aún con la ropa que yo te hice.

Las mejillas de Sapphire volvieron a aquel color, irónicamente, rubí. Aquel traje era tan vergonzoso... iba a debutar enfrente de tantas personas. ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar? Sabía que se lo debía a Ruby, pero de todas formas era algo que estaba al cien por cien segura de que realizaría. Pero él estaría a su lado, vestido con un traje igual de vergonzoso—aunque para él no lo fuera—y sabía que podía confiar perfectamente en él. El joven de ojos carmesís estaría con ella, robándole el aliento. ¿Se lo robaría ella también a él?

— Y estarás hermosa... — Fue tan solo un susurro, él creyó que no le habría escuchado... pero sí. Su pregunta había sido contestada. Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos tan característicos y se acercó más a él, como si después de todo lo vivido se le hiciera imposible posicionarse lejos del muchacho.

— No es justo... tendrás que darme algo a cambio por participar en el concurso. — Ruby la observó confundido. Sabía que la chica de ojos marinos conocía perfectamente cuál fue la promesa que se hicieron. Él le acompañaba a hacer la investigación de campo y ella participaba junto a él en un concurso Pokémon. Levantó una ceja como respuesta al comentario de la muchacha. Algo no le encajaba, la expresión de la chica no tenía mucha concordancia con lo que decía. Él la conocía, si realmente pensaba aquello que decía tendría una expresión de enojo, no esa pequeña sonrisa. Parecía que se hacía la enfadada. «Pero, ¿por qué?» se preguntaba Ruby.

Pero él no se esperaba que la castaña entrelazara su mano con la suya.

—T-Te mereces un castigo por hacerme participar. — Ruby la miró totalmente sorprendido, notaba como volvía a sus mejillas ese calor. — Es tú culpa. — Él no era el único sonrojado. Podía notar como se moría de amor ante la ternura de la muchacha. Sonrió embobado y con cuidado entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, provocando un escalofrío en Sapphire.

Decidieron seguir en esa posición, deseando nunca llegar a su destino, dejando que esa unión fuera creciendo, dejando que los sentimientos brotaran y los envolvieran por completo. Pero antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado. Cada cosa que empieza tiene un final, por mucho que ellos no quisieran dárselo. Se situaron en medio de ambas casas, con sus manos aún unidas. Ambos se miraron, miraron sus casas despectivamente y después sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

— Ya es hora de volver. — Empezó la despedida el muchacho. La joven inconscientemente aumentó su agarre. Ruby la correspondió. — Aunque... no me apetece regresar a casa.

Sapphire lo miró tímida. Aún necesitaba estar con él, después de haber sentido durante tanto tiempo una barrera entre ellos no estaba preparada para acostumbrarse a sentirle lejos otra vez. Tan solo sería durante unas horas... pero no podía evitar ser sincera a sus sentimientos. Pero ella no era la excepción el joven se sentía igual. Miró la luna que los acompañaba; ya era tarde, no quería que ella estuviera tanto tiempo fuera de casa, aunque fuera él su compañía.

— Bueno... ya es hora, Sapphire. — Ella le miró algo decepcionada, pero tenía razón. — Mañana nos veremos, es un día especial, debemos descansar. — Él tenía razón, por mucho que habían descansado desde su "aventura" aún se sentía el cuerpo pesado. Tenía que darle la razón a Ruby. Empezó a soltar su agarre pero el joven volvió a juntar sus manos. Sapphire lo miró preguntándole la razón. El joven sonrió. — Tu castigo ha sido injusto, sabes que participarás en el concurso porque yo te acompañé en tu recerca.

— ¡P-pero no es comparable! — Intentó excusarse la castaña. Ella tan solo quería sentir su tacto, no se le había ocurrido un motivo mejor. Se sintió mucho más avergonzada cuando escuchó la risa del azabache.

— Bueno... pero ahora me toca a mí darte un castigo.

Antes que Sapphire pudiera comprender a lo que se refería el joven, Ruby gracias a la unión de sus manos atrajo a la chica. Pocos milímetros los separaban. Con su mano sobrante acarició su mejilla sonrojada. Una última mirada, buscaba una aprobación, pero no aguantaba más. Quería probarlos, necesitaba sentirlos contra los suyos. Con valor cerró los ojos y eliminó la distancia que les dividía.

Con valor cerró los ojos y eliminó la distancia que les dividía  
Un sentimiento que nunca habían sentido les invadió. Ambos eran inexpertos, no sabían nada acerca de todo aquello que les envolvía. Pero aquello se sentía tan bien, tan especial. Tan solo podían notar el tacto del otro. Sus latidos estaban acelerados pero no podían llegar a escucharlos. Por un momento ese suave toque terminó pero al alejarse un poco no evitaron volver a juntar sus labios, esa unión les hacía sentir tanto que era imposible no juntarlos de nuevo. Sapphire acarició su mejilla de la misma manera que la mano de Ruby acariciaba la suya. Sus labios se movían como siguiendo una misma melodía, como si su conexión fuera mucho más que algo superficial.

Sus labios pararon de moverse. Empezaron a separarse y se sorprendieron de lo que se encontraron. Ambos tenían los ojos llorosos, ambos podían ver como las lágrimas del otro estaban a punto de desbordarse. Sapphire le dedicó una sonrisa rebosante de amor, amor que sentía por él. Ruby notó como ella soltó el agarre de sus manos. Antes de poder cuestionarle por qué la muchacha se aferró a su pecho, lo envolvió con sus brazos. Se escondió en su pecho, Ruby aún embobado por ella la abrazó con ternura. Mientras ella dejaba que sus sentimientos brotaran él depositaba tiernos besos en su pelo. Notaban la esencia del otro, los latidos del otro... Se sentían tan afortunados de estar allí, de por fin haber transmitido todo aquello que sentían. Pero parecía que aún no era suficiente.

— Quiero estar contigo... — La conmocionada voz de la castaña lo dejó bloqueado por un momento, pero no dudo de aumentar el agarre de su abrazo en respuesta. — Solo puedes ser tú... — Sapphire sentía que ya no podía callarse, se sentía tan feliz, después de tanto tiempo en silencio ahora lo tenía en sus brazos, ahora podía escuchar su corazón latiendo al unísono del suyo. — Siempre has sido solo tú, Ruby.

El azabache necesitaba mirarla, necesitaba ver sus ojos, su expresión, mientras pronunciaba esas tiernas palabras. Quería grabarla en su mente para que fuera lo último que viera antes de irse a dormir. Quería poder acordarse siempre de ese momento. La miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos zafiros que se encontraban adornados por unas pequeñas lágrimas y un adorable sonrojo.

— Te quiero, Ruby.

Definitivamente, el corazón del muchacho no era suyo, pertenecía a aquella adorable joven que tenía frente a él. Con cariño tomó las manos de Sapphire y las aproximo a su rostro. — Te amo, mi chica salvaje. — Y depositó un tierno beso como signo de la veracidad de sus palabras, de todo aquello que la castaña le hacía sentir.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes. Pero aquel sonido infernal volvió a interrumpirles. Esta vez Ruby lo cortó rápidamente con un «¡Que ya vamos!» y la volvió a mirar. Ella sonrió y empezó a reír por la situación. Ruby, finalmente, optó a unirse a la contagiosa risa de la ojiazul.

Empezaron a separarse mientras se miraban con una sonrisa boba. Aún no habían llegado a la puerta pero Ruby volteó a verla. — Nos vemos mañana. — Sapphire detuvo su paso y lo miró mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Era el momento, el joven de ojos rojos quiso reunir el valor, era la hora de decirlo. — Tengo ganas de ver a mi novia en su primer concurso. — Acompañó el comentario con un guiño de ojo, provocando todo tipo de sensaciones en la castaña.

Pero ahora no tenía que reprimirse. Ahora ya podía ser sincera con sus sentimientos. Y no iba a tardar en hacerlo.

A paso rápido se acercó al joven azabache, asustándolo por completo ya que desconocía las intenciones de la muchacha. Con ternura posiciono sus manos en sus mejillas. Antes de que el joven pudiera hacer algo volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él. Por un momento Ruby sintió que se le pararía el corazón. Cuando la castaña se separó de él y vio su cara de sorpresa no pudo aguantar la risa. Le parecía tan adorable lo que había causado en él. A paso rápido llegó a su puerta y se giró a verle, aún seguía ahí. Sonrió, moría de ternura.

Ruby la miró, sonrió. «Como no voy a estar enamorado de esta chica, por favor» pensó. — Nos vemos mañana. — Ella le volvió a sonreír y él se sintió estúpido por no haber sido sincero hasta ahora.

Antes de entrar llamó su atención y le sonrió. Le marcó con sus manos un corazón mientras movía sus labios diciendo un «Te amo». Con una sonrisa nerviosa lo miró mientras los escalofríos la seguían invadiendo. Decidida con sus brazos realizó un corazón mucho más grande, «Te amo mucho más». Entre sonrisas cómplices, al fin, entraron cada uno en casa.

Ignoraron a sus familiares, aquellos que simplemente los miraban con picardía deseado saber que había pasado entre ambos jóvenes. Con rapidez llegaron a su habitación y se dejaron caer en la cama.

Parecía un sueño. Pero recordaron algo: el sabor de los labios del otro, sus sonrojos, sus expresiones. Madre mía, no era un sueño para nada. Sonrieron y desearon que llegara el día siguiente, para volver a encontrarse con el otro y... sentir esa emoción inexplicable.

Aquella persona que conocieron hace años, por la cual ambos cambiaron, aquella que les marcó. Un antes y un después. Luego aquella persona tan contradictoria que les robó el aliento, aquella con la que enfrentaron tantas situaciones juntos. El primer amor y el amor de su vida era la misma persona. Por la cual darían la vida, por la cual estarían dispuestos a todos.

Porque esa apuesta de 80 días, esa promesa con seis años de volverse a encontrar. Esa complicidad de entenderse sin necesidad de palabra. Ese amor-odio, ese sentimiento tan puro... Esos miedos que les invadían al pensar en perder al otro.

Ya nadie podría separarlos, aquello que junto un Salamance no lo separaría ni Rayquaza.


End file.
